1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil substrate, a method of manufacturing the coil substrate, and an inductor having the coil substrate.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the miniaturization of electronic equipment such as a smartphone and a game machine has been accelerated. With this, demands for the miniaturization of various elements such as an inductor mounted in electronic equipment have been made. For example, an inductor using a winding coil is known as an inductor mounted in such electronic equipment. The inductor using the winding coil is used in, e.g., a power-supply circuit of electronic equipment (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).